Wanted
by RavenNM
Summary: What I think might have happened the night Natsume found Ema and brought her back to his apartment. Lemon warning!
***Why don't I own Brothers Conflict? Because I would have done a lot of alternate endings to the anime and Ema wouldn't have seen a lot of the guys as just siblings.**

 **General POV**

Natsume was laying on the floor, facing away from his bed where his sister was sleeping. _Sister, if only I could really see her as just my sister instead of wishing she was something more,_ he thought with frustration. Which only added to his confusion.

A lot had happened in just the past few hours.

First was the phone call from Ukyo saying that Ema hadn't returned home from visiting Azusa at the hospital and she wasn't answering her phone. Most of his brothers had already started going into a panic and were out looking for her. He had immediately left work to help with the search while most every worst case scenario went through his head. Was she hit by a car and unconsious in the hospital as well? Had she gotten lost and her phone died? Had she been attacked by some man... He hadn't even wanted to think of what that would have meant. It was hours later and a stroke of luck when he found her sitting on a bench in a park.

Then she said that she didn't want to go home and he'd thought one of his brothers might have hurt her. He was about to go beat the crap out of someone until he saw the look on her face and realized that it was something much worse He was intent on asking but could tell that she didn't want to talk. When he had invited her back to his apartment, he had thought that she would change her mind and agree to go back to the condo. But, to his surprise and secret delight, she had agreed. At least it got them out of the rain.

After getting her there and having her use the shower, he'd called Ukyo to let his brothers know that she was safe at his apartment. Needless to say, he had heard more than a few unhappy remarks in the background about her being alone with him at his apartment. Ukyo had even hinted that it might be better to just bring her back or some of them might end up breaking down his door. Natsume had warned them against it, saying that Ema had been upset about something and, for all they knew, it might have been one of the brothers that she was upset about. He then convinced them that he might be able to get her to talk about what was wrong and that he would bring her back when she wanted too.

When she had come out of the bathroom dressed in his clothes, it had taken everything he had not to grin triumphantly and take a picture to show off to his brothers since he knew that it would make them jealous. That feeling was soon drowned out by shock when she showed him that document that said that she was adopted. Although he knew it didn't actually change anything, it almost felt as though her being adopted placed an extra degree of separation between them... making the fact that he saw her as more than a sibling to be more acceptable.

Ema surprised him again when she got up to leave and that was when his body seemed to move on its own. He really didn't want her to leave. Everything inside of him was screaming that he wanted her to stay with him and be his. So he pulled her into his arms and held her close just as he'd been wanting to do, told her things that he probably should have kept to himself, and then he was kissing her. Natsume knew that he'd surprised her, but he couldn't bring himself to regret what he'd done. It had been everything he'd wanted… but she hadn't been in the right state of mind to accept his feelings. So, he suggested going to sleep and quickly excused himself to the bathroom to change.

Which brought him right back to where he was now: laying on the hard floor while the girl who had taken over his dreams was laying in his bed, and wearing his clothes, right next to him. Although he wasn't a teenage boy anymore, he was still a healthy male and it was proving difficult to keep certain thoughts out of his head. If she or his brothers were to ever discover those thoughts, he was sure that it would be quite embarrassing and painful for him.

His thoughts were brought to a halt when he heard Ema whimper. Turning his head, he could just barely see that her shoulders were shaking beneath the sheets from where he was positioned. Then he heard her whimper again and he found himself sitting up to get a better look. When he saw the pained look on his face, it became obvious that she was having a nightmare. Not wanting to leave her is such a state, he reached out to touch her shoulder and shake her as he called her name.

When she woke up, she was gasping for air and her eyes looked panicked. It seemed to take her a moment to recognize him.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

To his surprise, a sob bubbled past her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Natsume hesitated to return the hug for a moment, but he eventually did to calm her shaking form. "It was so bad," was all she said.

After a few minutes of her holding him like that, it became apparent that she wasn't going to let him go. And although there were a lot of reasons not to, Natsume found himself climbing into the bed next to her while still keeping her wrapped in his arms. He was sure that she would protest what he was doing but she moved closer to him instead.

"It's okay, I'm right here," he told her, enjoying her proximity. He felt her nodding against his chest as her tears calmed and she began to fall asleep again… which left him with a hell of a problem since his right arm was pinned beneath her and her hands were gripping the front of his shirt.

 _Shit! How am I supposed to explain this when she wakes up? She was half asleep and might not even remember this in the morning. Personally, I don't mind. I mean, I've been wanting to hold her like this- No! I can't let my mind go there!_

Those thoughts came to a halt when Ema shifted in his arms so that she was facing away from him and he was spooned behind her. He had tried to slip his arm out from beneath her but had only ended up shifting it down slightly so that it rested just above her hip at the dip of her waist. But that wasn't what was making him blush. Ema was now hugging his left arm to her chest… between her breasts. And even through the clothes he had given her, he could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra to sleep in.

 _I've really got to get out of this now before I do something far worse than stealing a kiss,_ he thought as he tried to shift away from her again.

"Please don't," Ema whispered.

Natsume stopped moving and stared at the back of her head. "I thought you were asleep."

"Not after that nightmare," she said as she dipped her head slightly. "Everyone left me, no one needed me anymore. Papa said that he regretted ever having me in his life. All of you even… all of you said that I was the cause of your problems and called me a burden."

"It was just a nightmare. I can promise you that none of us consider you a burden," he told her, unconsciously hugging her as he did.

That's when she did something that had only happened in his dreams. Ema lifted the hand that she was hugging to her chest and pressed his knuckles to her cheek. It left him in such a shock that he almost missed what she said next. "Did you mean what you said before? That you love me?"

That broke him. Whatever part of his mind that might have been against doing anything with her before was silenced and the man that wanted to make her his moved to the forefront of his mind. His right arm hugged her securely against his chest while his left hand moved up to brush her hair out of the way so he could kiss her neck. When he felt her shiver as he touched her, he couldn't help but do it again.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that," he whispered into her ear before grazing the appendage with his teeth and causing her to shiver even more.

When she reached up to take his left hand in hers again, he thought for sure that she was going to make him stop. But he was floored when she tentatively kissed his skin before positioning his hand to cup her breast. The shock caused him to grip her breast; she moaned in response and arched her back, pressing her lush backside against him in the process. This caused him to groan and squeeze her breast again as he kissed and suckled at her exposed skin, which made her moan and arch her back again. This kept going until they were basically dry humping each other and his erection was pressed between her ass checks.

Unable to hold himself back anymore, Natsume released her breast so her could flip her onto her back with him hovering over top of her. His lips quickly descended to passionately kiss her, which she vigorously responded to. His right hand dipped beneath her borrowed clothes so he could touch her breast directly, causing her moans to increase.

"Ema, say you'll be mine," he begged her as he continued to play with her body.

Her response was to kiss him even harder as she started pulling at his clothes. They worked together to rid themselves of their clothing until the only fabric that wasn't on the floor were the bed sheets. He couldn't help but stare at her, she had the most amazing form and the blush coloring her face and neck made her all the more beautiful to him.

Dipping his head, Natsume began teasing her skin with his tongue while his right hand gently gripped her hip. When his mouth reached her rose colored nipple, she moaned so loudly that he was sure his neighbors would complain in the morning, but he could care less. She was gripping his orange hair between her fingers and scraping her nails against his scalp, something he usually hated but absolutely loved since she was doing it.

Knowing that she was probably a virgin and would need some prep before they could go that far, his right hand trailed along her hip and through the coarse hairs of her sex before dipping a finger into her already drenched opening. He groaned against her skin when he felt just how tight she was and began working her entrance as his mouth switched to her neglected breast.

Her body was squirming beneath his as he added another finger at her opening, he was panting with the effort to keep himself from coming before he'd even entered her. Everything about her amazed him and she was now moaning in his arms due to pleasure that _he_ was giving her. What more could a man ask for?

That was when he felt the tightening around his fingers and knew that she was close, but she couldn't seem to go over the edge. She was panting with effort and moaning his name as she pulled at his hair, directing his mouth back to hers for a kiss. As he kissed her, Natsume pressed his thumb to her clit to draw circles over it while his fingers increased their speed. That had her practically screaming into his mouth as she came apart in his arms.

Before her orgasm could finish, he quickly shifted himself so he was between her slender legs and pushed himself into her passage. He felt the resistance of her barrier before pushing past it and settling all the way inside of her. He also felt her body stiffen slightly from the pain, but knew it was lessened by the high of her orgasm.

That's when the waiting began. He didn't want to risk hurting her, he'd never forgive himself if he did. So he kept the lower half of his body completely still as he continued to kiss her with all the want and love that he could muster. Ema seemed distracted for a few moments due to the pain but was soon kissing him with a new fervor.

Natsume took that as her signal to move. "Hold onto me," he told her in a strained voice as he positioned her arms around his shoulders. When he was sure that she would keep her grip, he slowly withdrew from her until only the head of his shaft remained before pushing back inside of her. Ema gasped his name as she pressed her forehead to his shoulder.

He kept the slow pace for a while, just wanting to feel her surrounding him at the same time her chest was pressed up against his. Her mewls of pleasure in his ears soon had him increasing the pace until her nails started digging into the skin of his back, heightening his own pleasure.

It surprised him when she gave his shoulder a firm push to flip him onto his back. As he rolled, he kept hold of her hips so he wouldn't slip out of her and they ended up with her in position to ride him. At first, Natsume didn't think that she would have any idea of what to do, then Ema started moving her hips. He groaned, letting his head fall back on his pillow while guiding her movements with his hands on her hips. Her own hands were stroking up and down his chest and stomach. And although he had always taken care of himself and had pride in the way he looked, he was beyond pleased that she seemed to approve and appreciate the way he looked.

Ema was soon increasing her pace as her nails dug into his skin again, causing his breathing to become more and more labored from holding himself back. He didn't want this to be over yet. Then her inner walls started griping him mercilessly as she came over top of him and he knew that he was fighting a loosing battle.

Her body fell limp across his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and continued to thrust into her heat. He was so close and her inner walls were still squeezing him.

Then the front door of his apartment suddenly burst open to reveal all of his brothers. Natsume felt an intense wave of panic as they stared at the two of them in anger and disbelief before all of them completely lost it and stormed inside.

Natsume sat up fast to grab the bed sheet to cover Ema and then froze. His brothers were gone. Looking around the room, he realized that he was fully dressed, at his original spot on the floor next to his bed, where Ema was sleeping soundly, and he was sporting some serious morning wood in his sleeper pants.

Suppressing a groan, Natsume fell back on his makeshift bed as he draped an arm over his eyes to keep out the early morning sunlight. _A fucking wet dream,_ he thought with frustration. _I don't even remember falling asleep last night, must have been before I thought she was having a nightmare. I should have realized it from the start. There's no way that Ema would actually do something so bold like that, she stutters and blushes like crazy when someone hugs her. But I wonder if she really would react to me the way she did-_

Putting a stop to his thoughts and realizing that he wasn't going to get back to sleep, Natsume got up and grabbed some clothes to go jogging. He wasn't going to just wait around and hope for his morning wood to go away before she woke up and he'd have to go through the embarrassment of trying to explain himself to her.

 _Yes, a long jog followed by a cold shower. That's exactly what I need this morning._

 **~oOo~**

Ema woke up to the sound of the shower going and realized, upon seeing that the bedding on the floor had been put away, that's where Natsume must be. As she sat up on the bed, she couldn't help but place her palms on her cheeks and hope that her blush would calm down before he came out of the shower.

Whether it was due to the fact that he'd kissed her or that she had slept in his bed, she'd had a very vivid dream that night that made her blush. The two of them had been out walking and he was holding her hand. Then he pulled her against his chest and kissed her, just like he had done the night before. It had seemed so real that she was a little surprised when she woke up.

Hoping to distract herself, Ema started making breakfast for the two of them. If she was lucky, he wouldn't notice if she started blushing when she saw him… which didn't matter since he stepped out of the bathroom a few moments later with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Now she could blame any blushing she did on seeing him without a shirt, so that was a bit of a relief. But Ema would have to admit, even though he was her brother, she was enough of a woman to recognize that Natsume had an amazing body.

 **A/N: So be honest, how many of you hate my guts right now for making the whole thing a dream? Go ahead and throw stones if you must, but you have to admit that you enjoyed it! This story just came to me after watching that episode and I knew that I had to write it. And I loved adding that little part at the end where you get to compare Ema's "dirty" dream with Natsume's.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story since I think Natsume needed some love too since he didn't get a part in my other story "They Speak My Feelings for You" along with Azusa and Tsubaki. Warm-Fuzzies and don't be afraid to review!**


End file.
